This invention is directed generally to an electrical connector assembly and is more particularly concerned with a snap-in type construction especially suitable for mounting an electrical connector onto an apertured support panel.
In the data and communication industries there is extensive use of panel boards which have a plurality of terminal posts or other means of connection extending therefrom for connecting the associated circuitry with other equipment.
Mounting of an electrical connector to a panel board frequently is accomplished by the use of screws, such form of connection being labor intensive and uneconomical. Moreover, the metal screws do not electrically isolate the connector from the panel board and may, if improperly installed, create an undesired electrical condition.
Snap-in electrical connector assemblies have been provided which eliminate the use of screws, as, for example, the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,857 issued to Schultz et al, but in this connector assembly the snap-in clip configuration is integrally secured to the connector and cannot be used with connectors of different sizes or shapes; moreover, if the fasteners are damaged, the entire connector becomes useless. Other types of retainer clips for mounting electrical apparatus have been disclosed, as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,260 issued to Pascucci, but in that case the clip requires a specially formed aperture in order to prevent rotation of the clip relative to the aperture; also the clip disclosed therein may only be used with a single size connector and aperture.
Another form of electrical connector mounting assembly is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,923 issued to Mathe, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The configuration of the connector in that case is considerably more complicated and requires cooperable structure formed on the connector portion in order to achieve the releasable locking mechanism.